


Made To Suffer

by romulusgloriosus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One Pager, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulusgloriosus/pseuds/romulusgloriosus
Summary: Karkat Vantas feels like he can never win. But win or lose, he'll never be alone again. - I just wrote this for fun. It was gonna be a WHOLE THING but I decided this was good enough.





	Made To Suffer

Commander Karkat Vantas holds his head in his hands. He hears the residual ringing of artillery fire and science fiction laser cannons in his head that has refused to go away since he retreated from the last battle with the Crocker Commandos nearly five hours prior. He wonders to himself how much of it is real and how much of it was psychological at this point – when you hear the same loud, traumatic noises enough times, your brain starts to provide the sounds for you.

Meenah doesn’t look troubled at all. She sits near him, cleaning under her claws with the blade of a combat knife. Fucking God Tiers. They don’t have to deal with this shit. Sometimes, it makes Karkat feel a little sanctimonious, like his sacrifice is more meaningful because he has to deal with the _real shit _that his troops have to deal with, and that it isn’t just a complete shitshow that his partner gets to fight this war without any of the awful shit that he’s just made to suffer.

Made to Suffer. Fucking shit. Fuck that.

KARKAT: SUCK MY BULGE AND BITE MY NOOK!  
MEENAH: is that an invitation nubby  
KARKAT: NOT YOU. FUCKING PARADOX SPACE.  
KARKAT: I’M SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT. IT NEVER FUCKING ENDS. IF I HAD BEEN THE ONE TO GO GOD TIER INSTEAD OF SOME FUCKING LOSER GHOST, WE WOULD HAVE WON THIS WAR AGES AGO!  
MEENAH: cod damnit karkat can you shut the fuck up about that for once  
MEENAH: how many times i have to tell you that cod tier you fucking sucked  
MEENAH: and if youd been the one to do it then youd suck too  
MEENAH: thats the way this carp works  
KARKAT: WOULD YOU EVEN FUCKING CONSIDER FOR ONCE THAT THE FISH PUNS MAKE YOU SOUND INCREDIBLY INSINCERE AND UNCARING?  
MEENAH: i cut back on the fish puns way more than is good for a gill like me  
MEENAH: but for water its worth i do the fish puns way more when im sincere  
MEENAH: its who i am  
MEENAH: and im bein sincere as shell when i say you being cod tier dont mean shit  
MEENAH: youre the best damn troll i know and yeah ill bite the hook and say that includes me too  
MEENAH: so  


Meenah gets up from her seat. It’s been ten years that Meenah has been alive again. She’s not nine sweeps old anymore. The only difference now between the giant troll woman towering over her commander and the late )(IC is how she styles her hair. Karkat’s gotten used to it for the most part, but when she tries to be intimidating, it never fails to succeed. She spits her next words out with venomous derision.

MEENAH: dont you ever fuckin say i dont coral about you  
MEENAH: id fuckin die for you  
MEENAH: and i dont plan on dying again for nothing less  
MEENAH: i love you nubby  
MEENAH: and i hate the fuckin shit out of you too

Candy red tears come to Karkat’s eyes for a moment as he looks up at Meenah, but he wipes them away quickly. He snorts loudly and composes himself. He reaches out his hand for Meenah’s, and she takes it.  


KARKAT: YEAH I GUESS YOU’RE RIGHT.  
KARKAT: I COULD DO WITHOUT THIS FUCKING HEADACHE THOUGH.  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: AND  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: I LOVE YOU AND HATE YOU TOO, FISH BITCH.  
MEENAH: 38D


End file.
